doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Preguntas Frecuentes
Ésta sección está concebida para solucionar aquellas dudas que normalmene pueden suceder a la hora de mapear... Acá cualquiera puede aportar, siempre en el método de pregunta-respuesta y no dejando ideas al aire... Preguntas Generales 1.- ¿Qué es DeHackEd? ¿Qué puedo o no puedo hacer con él? R: DeHackEd es una aplicación en DOS que básicamente permite modificar los objetos, textos, propiedades y cambios que no se alejen de las características originales del motor de Doom. No puedes hacer nada realmente nuevo, pero puedes hacer que una lámpara se comporte como un monstruo (pero ya no tendrás una lámpara normal) o hacer que un diablillo vuele como un cacodemon y tenga más energía o que la pistola dispare más rápido, etc. Puedes cambiar los textos que aparecen luego del map07, map11, map20, etc, pero no agregar otros después del nivel que quieras. 2.- ¿Que es un WAD? R: El termino WAD significa "Where is All Data?", un archivo WAD contiene entradas que pueden ser texto, imagenes, sonidos, musica, etc. Los WADs se diferencian en IWADs y PWADs, los IWADs son WAD principales que contienen los archivos escenciales del juego. En cambio los PWADs son "parches" que traen nuevos mapas, música, etc. Mapeo relacionado con Zdaemon 1.- ¿En Zdaemon puedo usar DECORATE? R: No, porque el ZDaemon está basado en el ZDooM 1.22, el DECORATE apareció en los últimos ZDoom (2.0x). 2.- ¿Los mapas de ZDoom son compatibles en Zdaemon? R: Limitadamente, por que como se dijo arriba, Zdaemon esta basado en una version antigua de ZDoom (1.22), es muy limitado, y nos pueden traer mas de un dolor de cabeza, por lo que se recomienda descargar los archivos para mapear para Zdaemon sin problemas. Otros aspectos 1.- Al intentar entrar en el Zdaemon me aparece un mensaje de error que dice "cannot connect to the master server". ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy baneado?. R: Es posible, pero lo más seguro que no porque es un error muy muy frecuente, así que no te preocupes. Éste problema se suele solucionar él solito al cabo de un tiempo, si en unos minutos sigues sin poder entrar, espérate unas horas ó un día entero. Si en un día sigues sin poder entrar ya es sospechoso, así que intenta entrar desde el IDE (Internet Doom Explorer), y si aún así no puedes, entonces sí que és probable que estés baneado (ver pregunta 3). Echa un ojo a ésta página y comprueba que tu IP se encuentra en la lista, y si no está, NO estás baneado. http://zdaemon.ath.cx/bans/ 2.- Al intentar jugar en un servidor en el Zdaemon, me aparece el mensaje: zdaemon appears to be already running, if that not the case, please restart your windows. ¿Qué hago?. R: El programa te esta diciendo que ya tienes el Zdaemon abierto, y si no lo ves, lo más seguro es que este cargando. Si ese no es el caso, pues haz caso al mensaje y reinicia Windows. Si el servidor luego de un rato te sigue sin cargar dale a Ctrl+Alt+Supr y allí cierralo en el Administrador de Tareas. Éste error suele aparecer mucho cuando el Zdaemon te saca fuera del servidor, e inmediatamente intentas entrar ántes de que aparezca el mensaje de error correspondiente. 3.- Estoy baneado del Zdaemon pero no he hecho nada para que me baneasen, ¿qué ha pasado?. ¿Cómo me puedo quitar el ban?. R: Bueno, en el Zdaemon cuando banean a álguien, le suelen banear por rangos de IP. Ésto quiere decir que seguramente el rango de IP de algun baneado te ha afectado. La solución, si tienes una IP dinámica, és sencillamente cambiarla (apagando y encendiendo el módem mismamente). 4.- ¿Por qué razones me pueden banear?. R: Por hacer cualquier tipo de trampa (aimbot, wallhack...), por agobiar/intentar intimidar a algún otro jugador ó miembro del staff, por arruinar partidas de cooperativo en general (incluye rocket jump), por exp-cheating (es decir, en dos ordenadores, estar en uno dejándose matar para que el perfil del jugador de ese segundo ordenador gane experiencia), por hacerte pasar por otro jugador, y en definitiva por comportarte como un imbécil faltando al respeto de manera grave. Categoría:Tutoriales